duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio - Japan: WPCR-16520/1
Rio - Japan: WPCR-16520/1 is a Duran Duran deluxe edition remastered re-issue 2xCD album set, released in Japan by Parlophone-Warner Music Japan Inc. on 1 July 2015. Track listing WPCR-16520/1 Disc 1 Original UK Album (EMC 3411) Released May 1982: #"Rio" - 5:36 #"My Own Way" - 4:48 #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" - 3:50 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:40 #"Hold Back the Rain" - 3:59 #"New Religion" - 5:31 #"Last Chance on the Stairway" - 4:18 #"Save A Prayer" - 5:33 #"The Chauffeur" - 5:12 Bonus tracks: #"Rio" (US Album Remix) - 5:24 #"My Own Way" (Carnival Remix) - 4:29 #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" (US Album Remix) - 4:52 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (US Album Remix) - 4:02 #"Hold Back the Rain" (US Album Remix) - 6:29 Disc 2 The Manchester Square Demos (Recorded 28th August 1981): #"Last Chance on the Stairway" - 5:04 #"My Own Way" - 4:38 #"New Religion" - 5:32 #"Like An Angel" - 4:59 Non Album Singles and B-Sides: #"My Own Way" (Original 7" Version) - 3:39 #"Like An Angel" - 4:41 #"Careless Memories" (Live) - 4:11 #"The Chauffeur" (Blue Silver) (Early Version) - 3:53 Versions & Mixes: #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:31 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:11 #"Rio" (Night Version) - 6:39 #"New Religion" (Carnival Version)- 5:13 #"Hold Back the Rain" (Carnival Version) - 7:00 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Andy Hamilton - saxophone (on "Rio") Notes *Copyright © - Parlophone Records Ltd. *Published by Gloucester Place Music Ltd. *Recorded at Air Studios *Recorded at Manchester Square Studios *Engineered at Manchester Square Studios *Remastered at Abbey Road Studios *Manufactured by warner Music Japan Inc. Distributed by warner Music Japan Inc. Credits: *Artwork (special edition artwork produced by) - Darren Evans *Coordinator (project co-ordination) - Jo Brooks, Nigel Reeve *Design (original sleeve design) - Malcolm Garrett *Engineer - Colin Thurston (tracks: 1-1 to 1-14) *Illustration - Nagel (Los Angeles) *Liner notes - Daryl Easlea *Photography by Andy Earl (Nottingham) *Producer - Colin Thurston (tracks: 1-1 to 1-14, 2-5, 2-6, 2-9 to 2-13) *Recorded by, Engineer - Ron Hill (tracks: 2-1 to 2-4) *Remastered by Steve Rooke *Remix - David Kershenbaum (tracks: 1-10 to 1-14) *Technician - Renate *Written by Taylor, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon Notes: *Recorded - Air (London) spring 1982. *Tracks 2-1 to 2-4 recorded and engineered at EMI's Manchester Square Studio, London. *Track 2-13 includes hidden xmas message *Remastered at Abbey Road Studios, London. *Published by Gloucester Place Music Ltd./EMI Music Publishing Ltd. *'except track 15 spoken word - Copyright Control.' *Tracks 1-1 to 1-14, 2-8, 2-10 to 2-13 originally ℗ 1982 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by Parlophone Records Ltd. *Digital remaster ℗ 2009 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by Parlophone Records Ltd. *Tracks 2-1 to 2-4 ℗ 2009 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by Parlophone Records Ltd. *Tracks 2-5, 2-6 & 2-9 originally ℗ 1981 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by Parlophone Records Ltd. *Digital remaster ℗ 2009 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by Parlophone Records Ltd. *Track 2-7 ℗ 1981 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by BBC. Released by arrangement with BBC Music. *℗ 2009 The copyright in this compilation is owned by Parlophone Records Ltd. *© 2015 Parlophone Records Ltd. *This label copy information is the subject of copyright protection. All rights reserved. *© 2015 Parlophone Records Ltd. A Warner Music Group Company. *Unauthorized duplication, public performance, broadcasting, renting, copying and making transmittable of this disc prohibited. *Manufactured and distributed by Warner Music Japan Inc., A Warner Music Group Company. *Made in Japan. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 4943674213962 *Matrix / Runout (CD1): WPCR-16520 1 *Mould SID Code (CD1): IFPI L275 *Matrix / Runout (CD2): WPCR-16521 1 *Mould SID Code (CD2): IFPI L275 See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Rio (album - variants) Category:Warner Music Japan Inc.